KO tic
by Rachel V.K
Summary: Joker version Ledger au sommet de son art, affublé d'une autre folle, font pleuvoir plaies et bosses sur Gotham. En toute simplicité. Rated M pour langage et scènes violentes.
1. Coup de pouce du destin

**K.O. tic**

"Hey ! c'est plus des bulles d'air que t'as dans le cerveau ! ce sont des trous ! des énormes trous ! tu es fracassé de la tête, ma Belle ! ha ha ha ha !"

Regard noir.

"Ouais ! y'a plus rien à faire pour toi ! alors... autant se servir de ce qui semble encore fonctionner..."

La main vient insidieusement se placer au niveau de l'entrejambe, doigt sillonnant à l'intérieur de la courbe.

"L'affaire de 5 petites minutes..."

Non. Bien moins que ça.

Les dents ont arraché l'oreille.

Mais même avec une oreille en moins, Steve paraît toujours aussi crétin, si ce n'est plus.

Ah ! le pauvre... il n'y a rien à faire pour lui !...

"On a trouvé une panoplie gothique chez elle. Doublé de quelques belles armes de collection. Sans doute volées. La fouille des fichiers contenant certaines images malsaines. Le casier judiciaire est vierge. Elève exemplaire en classe. Discrète. Effacée. Merde ! qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez cette fille ?"

"Ca... les psys nous le diront !..."

---

"Dr Szaborysz pour le patient n° #3265." puis relâchant la touche REC : "Je dois vous dire que notre entrevue est enregistrée."

Après avoir feuilleté quelques papiers, l'entrevue commence.

"Bien. Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?"

"Je ne peux pas parler."

"Pour quelle raison ?"

"Je ne parle pas avec les morts."

---

Enième tentative d'évasion.

Arrêt devant la salle de repos des gardiens.

"Hey ! t'a entendu les dernières nouvelles ? ce taré de Joker a pris la ville en otage ! on va recevoir l'ordre de balancer tout ce petit monde sur un ferry demain !..."

"Faut les foutre tous à la flotte, oui ? ou les laisser en ville avec ce timbré !"

La porte s'ouvre sur elle.

Cheveux en pagaille devant le visage façon Samara. Yeux éteints.

"Putain ! viens là que je te..."

---

Ligotée. C'est tout gagné !...

Joker... Joker... ah oui, ça y est ! ce type là, qui ressemble au clown le plus dérangé que la Terre ait porté !...

Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'elle n'en distingue que la carrure. Les épaules carrées.

Ouais... enfin quoi qu'il en soit, depuis que cet esprit sévit en ville, la vie a un petit goût plus prononcé... un léger soupçon de chaos.

Quelques petites sensations agréables naissent au creux des reins. Mémoire stockée.

Jamais cité n'a été aussi proche du basculement. Même enfermée, elle peut sentir... le vent qui souffle à présent sur les esprits les plus simples, les plus assujettis à la panique.

Un petit rire. Rien d'affolant. Et une excellente nuit.

---

"Putain ! mais j'y crois pas ! elle dort encore !... ho ! debout !!!"

"Gaffe ! la touche pas ! t'as vu ce qu'elle a fait à Steve ?"

"Dégénérée, vas !"

"Préparez-la aussi ! on met les voiles dans 30 minutes."

---

Joker, du haut d'une tour, suit tout à la jumelle.

Le flot de salopettes oranges. La file de jolis fourgons blindés.

Il note sur son calepin 3 chiffres : 185.

Il attrape son talkie : "Le dixième. Me les... abîmez pas."

Lorsque le sort s'en mêle...

***

"Hey ! c'est quoi ces mecs sans fringues dans la cave ?!"

"Putain ! y se passe un truc pas net !!!"

---

Le fourgon éventré gît sur le côté.

Devant les auteurs du méfait, une ligne de salopettes oranges.

Il s'arme d'un mégaphone : "Biiiiien ! les casiers vierge, avancez... d'un pas !"

Vague d'hésitation dans les rangs.

La vue des armes...

"Allons ! ne soyez pas... timiiiiides !..."

Un pas. Décisif.

Courage est décidément un terme féminin.

Petit signe de la tête aux sbires masqués.

"Tes mains. Au-dessus de la tête !"

Pan !

Il rend le révolver fumant.

Débarrassée de ses chaînes.

---

Banquette arrière. Entre le Joker et un sbire.

Les reflets de la lame joue sur son visage.

Les deux hommes, Joker surtout, laissent peu de place aux mouvements.

Odeur particulière. Pompe ? essence ! Nouvel An ? poudre !

Casier vierge ! ça laisse rêveur. Ca aussi, elle l'a trafiqué !... Joker le sait. Elle ignore qu'il le sait.

Regard fixé entre les deux sièges avant. Levier auto.

Parfois l'angle dévie sur les mains gantées de violet qui s'activent avec cette lame.

"On nous suit."

"Envoie leur ce qu'ils sont... venus chercher : un peu de... divertissement !..." hache la voix nasillarde.

Signe à l'homme côté passager.

Boîte à gants chargée en grenades.

Kapoooo !

---

"Salope !!!"

Regard agacé du patron.

"Elle m'a mordu jusqu'au sang !"

"Estime-toi... heureux... d'avoir encore... tes deux oreilles."

L'odeur a cessé depuis qu'il s'est éloigné. Imbibé.

---

La mine du crayon écorche le papier. Les traits sont hachés. Violents. Ils finissent par ressembler au tracé d'un électrocardiogramme.

"Patron ! les ferries sont en approche !"

"Biiien. Les perd pas... de vue."

Un plan bien tourné, ça demande de la patience. Beaucoup de patience ! et notre homme en manque. Son pied droit imprime un mouvement répétitif régulier. Il se triture les cheveux.

Parfois son regard se détache du calepin.

"Fais-la boire."

L'eau est tiède.

"Devrait être passible de sanction... tout casier... dont le contenu a été... judicieusement... effacé." lance-t-il soudain.

Les yeux éteints rencontrent deux pupilles bien noires.

---

"Les ferries quittent le quai, boss !"

"Parfaiiiiit !"

Il se lève. Carrure imposante. L'attrape par le collet. Réprime quelques mouvements de révolte d'un claquement sur les mains façon maître d'école.

La traîne devant l'immense baie vitrée et lui colle un détonateur dans les mains.

"Déjà... joué à la console, j'imagine. Alors go."

Doute. Stupéfaction.

Le canon du Smith et Wesson devrait activer la manoeuvre : "GO !"

Rouge.

Gagné !

"Vous êtes désormais... la si tristement nommée... responsable... de la perte de 150 âmes civiles... et de... 150 âmes tenues... en sursis." en rangeant son arme. "Félicitations. Tirage au sort... et _tombeau là _!"


	2. L'envers du décor

Assis. Calme. Dans un vieux canapé déteint.

La maison semble avoir été abandonnée et ses meubles laissés en état.

Le regard plongé dans la gamelle d'un plat surgelé rapidement réchauffé de manière non uniforme, elle ne distingue que les chaussures usées de l'homme.

Le cuir est passé.

Le pardessus repose à côté, de même que la veste bleue.

Sur ses cuisses, le Smith & Wesson façon argent.

Elle grimace en mangeant. C'est infecte. Et c'est encore gelé par endroit.

"On ne... fait pas la fine... bouche." rectifie la voix nasillarde.

Et comment donc ! c'était meilleur en taule !

"... surtout lorsqu'on a... tant d'âmes sur la... conscience."

"Patron ! le camion est là."

"Dans le sous-sol. On passe la nuit... ici."

Du bout du canon de l'arme, il avance une petite bouteille d'eau vers elle.

"Maintenant dis-moi... que va penser... l'opinion publique... si elle apprenait... que c'est une innocente qui a... fait sauter le ferry ? huh ?"

"Je n'ai pas..."

Le corps se penche en avant.

"Pardon ?"

"Vous savez que... mon casier n'est pas vierge et que je n'ai pas sciemment appuyé sur le détonateur."

"Ouiiii ! mais il faut... que les gens y croient. Demain... lorsque je vous filmerai... vous avouerez tout. Un simple effort de... volonté suffira. En attendant..." tout en se levant.

Il la mène jusqu'au sofa et la pousse : "Dormez. Je ne voudrais pas... que les gens vous découvrent... avec le teint... brouillé."

Il lui balance une couverture rongée par les mites.

Lui-même reprend place sur le canapé, jambes montées sans être déchaussé, arme sous le bras, pardessus vaguement positionné sur le corps.

---

Satané parquet grinçant !

La porte est toute proche. Avancer le poignet et...

"Revenez... vous coucher." reprend une voix reconnaissable.

"Je dois... aller aux toilettes. Ou vous préférez que je me fasse dessus ?"

Il repousse le pardessus et se lève.

"Va pour... cette fois. Veillez à fermer les vannes... pour le restant de la nuit, compris ?"

Sans ménagement, il la pousse dans le couloir, armé.

Le frottement des yeux a laissé des traces noires sur ses mains et élargit les orbites sombres.

Toilettes... une horreur !

Pas de chasse d'eau, une puanteur sans nulle autre pareille !

Il aurait mieux valu se faire dessus, en effet !

---

Assis au bord du canapé, il se gratte la nuque. Raide.

Les sbires s'activent à côté.

"Biiien !"

Le déjeuner ? biscottes passées de date avec café lyophylisé.

"Mangez."

Mine de dégoût.

"MANGEZ !"

De la moisissure...

---

L'enfilage du pardessus a réveillé l'odeur dans la pièce.

"Longe les docks. Arrête-toi au 185. Prenez ce qu'il faut."

Directif.

"Prête pour votre... premier direct ?"

***

En fait de studio, il s'agit d'une ancienne station radio...

En tête de file, il ouvre la porte poussiéreuse lorsque soudain...

Le choc est violent. Il a frappé en pleine poitrine et sitôt projetée en arrière, les sbires se font la malle avec elle !

Face-à-face avec le Batman.

"Rends-moi l'otage."

Claquement de langue désapprobateur contre le palais pour signifier le refus de négocier.

"Rends-la moi, je te dis !!!"

---

Elle tape du pied contre le pied du meuble pour se divertir.

"Hey ! t'arrêtes ça de suite !..." lui lance un homme à masque. Stressé ?

Le bruit d'un moteur. D'une porte. Des pas.

Et voici le grand patron en personne !

"C'est bon. Levez le camp."

Devant l'évier ébréché, il a retiré le lourd pardessus puis la veste. Le gilet. La chemise.

Les yeux, après avoir sillonné le sol, osent.

Par tous les ciels de l'enfer !

Le haut du corps est parsemé d'ecchymoses plus ou moins marquées.

Le regard balaie. Les jambes. Les bretelles qui pendent de chaque côté des cuisses. Le dos. Large. Solide. Stigmatisé par les coups reçus.

"Il a pigé... ce que j'avais en tête. Sans... importance. Rien ne vaut... un plan modifié à la dernière minute." monologue le clown en se frottant la nuque.

Ces coups laissés sur son corps doivent lui faire un mal de chien !

Mal ?... il a appris à déconnecter. C'est ce qui le rend extrêmement dangereux. Il ne sent plus les coups à leur juste niveau.

Il se passe vaguement quelque chose sur le corps et soigne à l'alcool brut une plaie laissée sur l'avant-bras gauche.

D'un seul et même tenant, il se retourne vivement, attrape sa chemise et la boutonne à la va-vite.

"Biiiien ! parfaiiiiit ! maintenant... le plan !"

Il déplie un immense plan sur la table et se met à y tracer des lignes au crayon, notant des heures, des durées, ajoutant des effets pour le moins explosifs.

Elle a faim et soif.

Son estomac grogne.

"Il y a... de quoi calmer votre fauve... dans le frigo là-bas." désigne-t-il du bout du stylo sans la regarder.

Elle commence à ne plus sentir la teneur de la nourriture qu'elle avale.

Assise sur le canapé, jambes en tailleur, elle observe le clown au travail. Les reflets dans ses cheveux bouclés et crasseux apportés par les phares des véhicules circulant à l'extérieur.

La chemise ouverte sur le torse aussi solide que le dos.

"Patron ! y'a un problème !" hurle une voix qui vient de franchir la porte.

---

Il pose les jumelles près de lui.

"Ca m'étonnerait fort... qu'il fasse partie de l'unité... de Gordon, celui-là. Naaaan... à mon avis... c'est un privé qui veut... se faire un nom."

"On s'en occupe ?"

Le clown glisse en bas de la toiture : "On va lui jouer... un petit tour à notre façon."

Cette voiture, postée là depuis le début d'après-midi, inquiète les sbires, d'autant plus qu'il y a un individu à son bord.

On sort le camion du sous-sol par un passage dérobé.

Petit tour du pâté de maisons... et le voici engagé dans la rue.

Quand il s'agit de s'amuser, le Joker n'est jamais en reste !

Revêtu de son pardessus, il vient poser son séant sur le capot de la voiture, tournant le dos au conducteur.

"Hey toi ! tire-toi d'ici !"

Mais le Joker fait mine de ne pas entendre.

"Casse-toi !"

Oui. C'est un privé. Un amateur en plus ! un petit joueur !...

Lorsqu'il réalise qu'il vient de parler au visage peint le plus recherché de Gotham, un camion lui fonce dessus à vitesse ahurissante, emboutissant le véhicule sans laisser grande chance au conducteur.

Seulement voilà... un amusement pareil revient à changer de Q.G.

Ce qui se passe à l'instant même.

---

Usine désaffectée.

Le cadre est bien moins sympathique que celui d'une maison, aussi délabrée soit-elle.

Ici aussi, même principe : les moyens du bord.

Même galère. Sans les rames cette fois.


	3. Fauve en cage

Ah ! les sbires ont enfin ramené quelque chose de bon qui tienne au ventre : des paquets de céréales !

A Joker d'ouvrir le carton, de déchirer le sachet, de fouiller à pleine main pour en retirer le gadget : une figurine de Batman. Regard vague avant de la jeter contre le mur derrière son dos.

Les toilettes corporelles sont sommaires : à l'eau froide dans une bassine.

Un peigne utilisé - dixit les anciens cheveux du propriétaire demeurés entre les dents - a trouvé sa place sur le rebord.

La main gantée de violet a attrapé les frusques uniformes : "Pas terrible... va falloir... en changer."

Direction la zone commerciale toute proche. Explosion de la devanture. Choix des fringues à la lueur des phares du camion.

Filer à toute allure et en sens inverse de la voie rapide.

Décrochage intempestif.

Retour au bercail.

Le luxe d'avoir 3 tenues rime avec un nouveau déménagement.

Tout est embarqué dans le semi du camion puis redéployé ailleurs.

Ancien pavillon hospitalier.

A la lueur de l'ampoule nue alimentée par un générateur de fortune, le regard scrute les cicatrices. Grossières. Boursouflées. Hideuses.

La chaise grince d'une horrible manière sous le poids du corps.

Main en soutien du front. Calculs de géomètre. Traçage. Gommage. Vérification de l'échelle. Comptage des secondes. Notes en marge.

La promiscuité fait partie du plan. S'imprégner l'un de l'autre. Violer l'intimité.

Les mots échangés sont rares. Ou remplacés par des bruits de bouche. Tics ? ou gêne occasionnée par les stigmates barrant chaque joue ?

A vive allure.

Récupérer le corps dont le visage est littéralement explosé par les balles.

"Laissez-le !"

La main gantée malmène la nouvelle tenue.

Les yeux vont du rétro à la route que les pneus du camion avalent.

Situation d'urgence.

"Prenez le volant !"

Le changement de place conduit à un tour de passe-passe.

Mains sur le volant immense, corps à la croupe soulevée pour laisser passer le plus lourd dessous, récupération de l'arme du défunt devenu inutile - corps passé par la fenêtre, évidemment.

Une grenade règle l'affaire pour partie.

Il en arrive aussi par devant !

D'un mouvement du bras, la main détourne le volant et c'est l'atterrissage dans les eaux.

L'effort fourni pour ramener le corps a été immense.

La tête a du cogner fort pour assommer une masse pareille !

Les lampes de la police sont focalisées sur l'épave du camion.

Filer avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de l'absence de cadavres et redonnent la chasse ! mais comment ?

Un bras a bien failli tout faire rater !

Index plaqué sur les lèvres, un fidèle du patron aide à remonter le corps le long de la berge.

Sonné. Et de l'eau dans les poumons en prime !

L'heureux homme, arrivé à point nommé pour tirer son patron de la flotte, est recalé en matière de secourisme !

Autant prendre les choses en main ! Ecartement vif.

Respiration artificielle.

Ne pas penser aux lèvres meurtries, bleutées sans maquillage.

Respire !

Respire !

Mais respire, bon sang !

Res... ?

L'eau quitte les poumons. La masse se relève.

On file.

Retrait de fortune sous un ancien chapiteau abandonné.

On y trouve un ancien chapeau melon qui devait appartenir à un costume : fait en carton recouvert de feutre noir.

Le feu apporte un peu de réconfort et permet à l'immense carcasse de se réchauffer...

Du revers de la main, les lèvres sont essuyées, comme si elles avaient conservé la trace de cette offense ; viol d'un lieu sacré !...

Quelques traces tenaces du maquillage ornent encore la mine.

On vient lui murmurer quelque chose qu'il évince d'un mouvement de la main. Dissiper tout malentendu.

Cette nuit, elle grelotte.

Pardessus sec jeté en guise de couverture. Regard. Retournement, large dos avec lequel parler.

Ne comprend pas pourquoi.

Le lendemain, aux aurores, un nouveau camion se pointe.

Et l'escapade reprend.

A l'arrière du camion, séance de remaquillage.

Petit corps recroquevillé, joue posée sur les genoux repliés. Chaque secousse du plancher la déstabilise.

S'attendait-elle à un merci ? sûrement pas !

Les poches bénéficient d'un nouveau chargement de lames.

Les armes d'un regain de balles.

"Passe par la réserve."

Petit tape de l'intéressé sur l'épaule du conducteur.

Quand quelque chose ne passe pas, il boude la nourriture. Quelque événement reste coincé là.

"C'est... _un dit geste _!" en associant le sauvetage de la veille à son propre ressenti corporel.

Ceux qui vont payer l'addition peuvent d'avance se réjouir !

Les unités policières, Joker sait où les trouver !

Avec grand soin, toutes répertoriées, il les a fait sauter l'une après l'autre ; minutieusement pour certaines, grossièrement pour d'autres.

Rien ne semble dicter ses choix. L'impulsion du moment prime.

L'otage sert à dissuader toute tentative déraisonnée du camp adverse.

C'est Batman qu'il attend. Pour rendre les coups reçus.

Le duel a lieu, comme à l'ordinaire, dans la rue.

Et il se solde par un match nul.

C'est bien de la mauvaise herbe ! même le plus puissant désherbant n'en vient pas à bout !

"Si vous... m'expliquiez le tour de... passe-passe pour rendre votre... casier blanc comme neige ?"

"Oh... de simples lois informatiques."

"Je vois... aurions-nous là... une as du clavier ?"

Le silence qui suit est ponctué par des bruits de bouche.

"Imaginez... ce qu'il adviendrait de Gotham... si le passé et les précieuses données... compulsées par les administrations... venaient à disparaître subitement ? on ne saurait plus... qui est blanc et qui est... noir."

Elle voit parfaitement où il veut en venir.

Pour ça, il faudrait savoir où se cache le serveur central. Ce dernier doit d'ailleurs être blindé de mots de passe...

Comme s'il avait lu dans quelconque pensée : "C'était... une idée comme ça. Prise... au hasard."

Les swings d'humeur sont légion... pour preuve : il attrape soudain la chaise sur laquelle elle se trouve et l'attire aussi brusquement que vivement vers lui, jambes écartées : "Tu penses... que le cauchemar est terminé... parce que tu m'as sauvé l'autre jour... tu le penses, huh ? je sais... de quelle façon... raisonnent les gens. Je sais... et tu n'es pas différente des autres."

La lame émet un terrifiant cliquetis lorsqu'elle gicle hors du fourreau. Elle caresse : cou, joue. Le léchage des lèvres devient frénétique.

Les cheveux sont empoignés. Puis la nuque.

"Tu pourrais... dire adieu... aux _traits passés _!"


	4. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

"Tu sais... ce qui viendrait à se passer si je... te lâchais là-dehors ?"

Elle se ratatine davantage, jambes toujours placées contre elle en guise de protection.

C'est sans attendre la réponse qu'il lance son idée sur la question : "... ils se demanderaient tous... quelles marques j'aurai pu... laisser sur ton corps. A dire vrai, ils ne connaissent de moi... que les sourires que je fige sur... certains visages. C'est tout ce qu'ils connaissent... de moi. Alors... ils chercheraient : rien sur ton... visage. Ils fouilleraient jusqu'à trouver. Et au final, ils te trouveraient... disons... suspecte."

"A quoi je vous sers encore ?"

Il penche la tête, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre où elle veut en venir. Ou ne comprenant vraiment pas...

"Votre plan initial a capoté. Alors je vous le demande : en quoi vous suis-je encore utile ?"

"Ni utile... ni indispensable." avec un battement de paupière qui se moque éperdument des états d'âme. 

"Mais merde ! pourquoi on se traîne cette fille ? c'est un boulet ! C'est à cause d'elle que le Batman nous colle !"

"Shut up, Herb. S'il venait à t'entendre..."

"Trop occupé à sauter cette petite chienne. Passe-moi le matos là-bas."

"Herb..."

Blafard. Sueurs froides.

La silhouette aussi sombre que haute qui se découpe dans l'ébrasement de la porte file le frisson à tous les présents.

Joker s'avance, réajustant ses gants.

L'otage est placée derrière lui mais rase les murs.

"Pressons !" crie ledit Herb pour détourner l'attention. Mais il est trop tard. Le lot de phrases malencontreuses est parvenu aux oreilles de l'homme qui lui sert de patron.

Joker s'arrête à quelques centimètres de lui : "Herb... Herb... Herb."

Puis il fouille dans la vaste poche de son pardessus usé par l'emploi. La lame glisse hors de la cavité.

"Patron... c'était pour déc... arghhhhh !"

La lame vient de se figer au centre de la paume de la main, la fixant contre une traverse en bois.

"Retirez ça ! retirez ce truc !"

Mais Joker maintient fermement le manche de son outil de travail.

"A quoi peut bien... te servir... ta langue... puisque tu n'es même pas foutu... de la faire tourner... avant de l'ouvrir ?"

Joker est d'un calme mais ses paroles percent corps et âme. Et le regard. Le regard... le type est déjà mort.

"Pitié, patron ! pitiéééé !" hurle le pauvre homme.

"Pi-tié ? excuse-moi ? certains termes me sont... inconnus. Si tu pouvais donc... m'éclairer. Huh ?"

La lame vient à tourner dans la plaie saignante puis une deuxième vient se figer dans l'autre main, Joker tenant fermement les deux armes, plaquant l'homme contre la traverse.

Les cris fendent le sous-sol.

"Si j'ai quelque chose à... sauter... je m'arrange pour que ça ait... un minimum de symbolique."

"Patroooon ! je vais me racheter... je vous jure !..."

Joker retire les deux lames des mains d'un coup sec.

L'homme tombe au sol, pressant ses plaies béantes.

"Embarquez-moi ça. On ne change rien... au plan initial. A un détail... près."

Le détail en question revient à balancer Herb depuis un camion, bardé d'explosifs en tout genre. Une bombe humaine quoi ! contre son gré. 

Lorsqu'il pénètre dans la même pièce, elle se lève.

Le petit jeu consiste à tourner autour de la table à la façon de deux fauves avant un combat.

La démarche de Joker est terriblement impressionnante : semblant manquer de coordination entre les membres. Sa façon de se tenir voûté... la tête pivotant de gauche à droite. Accompagnée parfois d'un craquement de nuque.

"Herb... nous a enfin servi à quelque... chose aujourd'hui."

"Vous êtes... cruel."

"Merci." comme s'il eut s'agit d'un compliment. "On fait ce qu'on peut... avec ce qu'on a."

Les tours s'amenuisent.

"Il avait raison... sur un point cependant : Batman... mettra tout en oeuvre pour... te libérer."

"Ce qui vous arrange, sans aucun doute."

"Ce qui... fait partie... du plan." assorti d'un léchage consciencieux des lèvres.

"Si Batman savait..."

Il s'arrête : "Si Batman savait quoi ?"

"Combien je me fiche d'être libérée. Ha ! pour retourner moisir en taule ? j'en apprends plus ici qu'ailleurs !"

"Et tu apprends vite, c'est... un fait."

"Batman me croit être une pauvre petite chose au casier vierge... incarcérée par erreur judiciaire. Chose fréquente pour la juridiction de Gotham, me direz-vous."

"Les chauves-souris sont réputées pour avoir... une opinion qui va... à l'encontre même du bon sens. Ainsi qu'un jugement... quelque peu... attardé."

Il quitte son pardessus à l'aide de plusieurs coups d'épaules, bras tendus en arrière. Le pardessus regagne le sofa abîmé par le temps.

"Ne me laissez jamais entre les pattes de Batman."

"J'y veillerai. Et tu es plutôt... bien placée pour savoir que... je suis... un homme... de parole."

"Oh ça oui."

Le sourire. Pas totalement partagé par le rouge gras.

Il quitte de la même façon la veste bleue qui compose son costume anarchique.

"Voulez-vous que nous reprenions là où nous nous sommes arrêtés hier ?..."

La langue humecte la lèvre inférieure en proie à un dessèchement permanent. Le regard sillonne entre le plafond et les murs pour échouer sur les pupilles claires.

Il finira bien par la modeler à son image. C'est son but. Que personne ne la reconnaisse lorsqu'il la relâchera en ville. Son plan est en bonne voie. Sa nature est plutôt attirée par les actions répréhensibles que par les actes héroïques. Une aubaine pour l'homme au pardessus violet ! 

"Nous pourrions sortir par là." avance-t-elle.

Il observe les fines mains aux ongles aussi inégalement longs que les siens se déplacer sur la carte.

"Mauvais. Par ici il n'y a... pas d'escalier de secours. Il faut être attentif... à chaque détail. Même le plus... insignifiant."

Les avant-bras nus aux mains aussi finement découpées que recouvertes pour partie par du maquillage reprennent le pan du plan pour le tourner vers lui : "La petite ruelle ici... pourrait s'avérer très utile en cas... d'occupation de l'artère principale."

Le noeud de cravate est devenu coulant.

Le gilet vert est totalement ouvert.

La fourchette de fortune farfouille dans un plat de pâtes asiatiques.

Petit soulèvement simultané des sourcils pour savoir si elle a compris.

Il s'adosse et remonte une jambe sur l'autre tout en poursuivant son repas.

"En veillant à tout, vous disposez toujours d'un coup d'avance sur Batman."

"Batman a un raisonnement... de pensée unique. Une ligne... de... huh... conduite. Invariable. Ennuyeuse. J'aimerai... vois-tu... j'aimerai qu'il franchisse la mince frontière qui... le sépare de nous."

Le carton de pâtes à emporter est délaissé à même le sol. Il déguste - enfin déguster... est un bien grand mot - à présent un petit dessert.

"Seulement Batman... ne veut pas admettre... qu'il puisse un jour... faire partie des nôtres. Le jour où... tous nos chers concitoyens lui... tourneront le dos."

Le regard est habité par une lueur malsaine. Le sourire peine à s'élargir davantage. 

Cette nuit... il fallait qu'elle sache.

Profitant du sommeil relatif du clown, elle s'est arrêtée devant lui, offrant à ses yeux le spectacle de son corps assoupi, pensait-elle... l'avancement de la main pour lui toucher le visage fut de trop.

Une poigne puissante l'a soudain saisie et mise au sol. Le poids assommant du corps s'est placé sur le sien, à califourchon.

La lame a sillonné le cou, la nuque. Elle a même mordu. Cruelle et joueuse.

"Ton cerveau a... semble-t-il... besoin d'un léger rafraîchissement. Huh ?"

Le bras est malmené en arrière par une force colossale.

Etonnamment, elle ne crie pas. Alors Joker force un peu plus la prise.

Penché en avant, il dépose au creux de son oreille : "Je vais te rendre... aussi détestable pour le monde... que pour le Batman."

Se relevant, il l'incite à se remettre sur les jambes à coups de pieds sur les flancs.

Hissée à bout de bras sur le canapé, il ploie le genou derrière elle, l'empoignant par les cheveux, visage tout proche du sien, joue balafrée frôlant la sienne, lisse.

"Un peu de... combativité serait... grandement... appréciée."

Le petit coude pointu vient s'enfoncer en plein estomac. Le clown émet un léger couinement.

Elle détale mais il l'attrape in-extremis par la cheville, la glissant à nouveau sous lui.

De tout son poids, il vient l'écraser au sol.

Des avant-bras, il vient lui massacrer la gorge.

"Tu sais... tu es un jouet plutôt... amusant. T'abîmer avant d'avoir pu... t'utiliser serait... fort dommage."

Il croit rêver lorsque deux mains passent sur ses avant-bras aux muscles saillants produits par l'effort.

Il se relève lentement, s'adossant contre le bas du canapé.

Lorsqu'elle se redresse, une grosse baffe vient la faire basculer sur le côté. 

"Prends la voie de gauche."

Camion.

Le clown a trouvé un nouveau lieu où crécher.

Elle hallucine lorsqu'elle découvre qu'il a choisi son ancienne demeure. Enfin... plutôt celle de ses parents jusqu'au drame.

La maison n'a jamais été reprise et gît, de fait, à l'abandon.

"Te voici... chez toi !" ironise le clown.


End file.
